


I Was Worried About Him

by GirlWonder26



Category: Nathan Sharp - Fandom, natewantstobattle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWonder26/pseuds/GirlWonder26
Summary: When Nate's relationship ends, he becomes reclusive as his inner demon - Natemare - takes hold in his mind, making it harder for him to know who to trust and what to believe until a certain friend comes by, determined to find out what's wrong with the singer, and not afraid to call in back-up if she has to.





	I Was Worried About Him

(Just a quick disclaimer here, Morgan is a great person, and what happens is just for the fanfiction, I have nothing against her whatsoever.)

**I was worried about him. Nate had spent weeks inside his house, not answering his phone or any other form of communication from me, the other YouTubers, or any of his fans. In all the years that I'd known him, he'd never been like this. Deciding it was time for desperate measures, I picked up my phone for the twentieth time that day, sending a quick message to Morgan.**

**_Hey, is everything alright with Nate? He won't answer my messages, and I'm getting a bit worried._ **

**Morgan had been Nate's girlfriend for a while now, and she and I had never really gotten along. In my eyes, she didn't really like being with Nate, and only stayed for the attention and fame. Nate seemed happy with her, but I'd seen her too close to other guys for comfort, smiling like she knew the game she was playing. Poor Nate had never noticed, and I didn't want to seem like a jerk for accusing Morgan of anything, so I'd kept quiet about it, but I swear if she did anything to hurt him, I would never forgive her. My phone vibrated, and I glanced down at the screen, quickly reading Morgan's response.**

**_Oh, him? I don't know, and honestly I don't care. We're done, and I'm nowhere near that sorry excuse for a man anymore. I hope he got what he deserves._ **

**I close my eyes and turn off my phone, quickly pocketing it before standing up and grabbing a light sweater, bolting out the door, pausing only long enough to lock it behind me before taking off, racing towards Nate's house. He lived a couple of blocks away, and by the time I got there, I was out of breath and I knew my face was red.**

**"I swear......to all that is holy......if she hurt.......him.......I'll never.....forgive her....."**

**After giving myself a couple moments to catch my breath, I walk up to the front door and knock a couple of times, stepping back to wait. After a couple of minutes, I knock again, a bit louder.**

**"Nathan? Are you in there? It's Jessica."**

**"......Yeah, just a minute."**

**Relief flooding my veins, I step back and watch as Nate opens the door. Immediately, I can tell that he's not alright. He has deep bags under his eyes, and his raven hair is greasy and uncared for. His eyes themselves seem dim, and his shirt bags off of him like he's getting thinner. Still, him talking to me is improvement, and I step forwards, hugging him tightly. He jumps slightly, slowly hugging back.**

**"Nathan.....I heard about Morgan. I'm so sorry. Have you been alright?"**

**"Yeah, just.....trying to cope."**

**He steps back and lets me inside, and I step past him, seeing the house a mess. It looks like it hasn't been cleaned since Morgan left, but I try to ignore it as Nate leads me over to the couch. I sit on one end, and he sits down next to me, looking down at his lap. I put a hand on his shoulder, and look at him.**

**"Nathan, you haven't been answering anybody when they try to talk to you. Not me, not your fans, not even Mark and Jack. Are you sure you're alright?"**

**He nods slightly, almost hesitantly.**

**"Yeah, it's just been a bit hard to cope. I mean, to suddenly find out that she's been cheating on me for a few weeks....."**

**It took all my willpower to not burst out at this. A few _weeks?!_  I knew for a FACT that Morgan had been trying to get with other guys for a least a year now. But I also knew that Nate didn't ** **need that information right now, so I kept my mouth shut. Instead, I simply shook my head, and I hugged him again.**

**"Nate, I'm so _so_  sorry. But just remember that, no matter what, I'll be here for you. Now, when's the last time you've eaten?"**

**Nate looks down at the floor, still not meeting my eyes.**

**"I-I don't know, I can't remember."**

**"Well then I'll make some spaghetti, alright? That sound good to you?"**

**He nods a bit, and I stand up, patting his shoulder.**

**"I may not do as good a job as my grandma, but it's hard to mess up spaghetti, and it's a pretty good comfort food in my book, so I can only hope it'll help."  
I smile at him, and head into the kitchen, noticing a stack of dirty dishes in the sink, but old-looking, and none of them recent. So he probably hasn't eaten in awhile, so I know to be careful with how much he eats, so he doesn't get sick. Quickly, I pick out a pot and a saucepan, and get some water heating up while I start to search for a can of sauce. After a few minutes of searching, I decide to head out and see if Nate knows where else it might be. As I'm walking out though, I hear him talking, and slow down.**

**"N-no, she means it. I know she does, she's my friend."**

**There's a pause, and he speaks again, sounding a bit uncertain.**

**"I know she'd never do that.....she's not like her."**

**Stepping into the room, Nate spots me and jumps a bit as I step over to him.**

**"Hey, I was wondering where you kept your spaghetti sauce. I was searching for it, but I guess I'm too dim-witted to find it."**

**He smiles a bit, and gets up from the couch, heading towards the kitchen.**

**"You're not dim-witted, I just put it in the fridge. I dunno why, just out of habit I guess."**

**He pulls the can out of the fridge, and sets it on the counter, looking at the now-boiling water. I see him looking, and tilt my head slightly.**

**"Have you ever made spaghetti before?"**

**He shakes his head a bit, almost acting shy.**

**"Well, you could help me if you want. It's pretty simple once you get right down to it."**

**He nods, and I smile at him.**

**"Alright, the first thing we have to do it put the noodles in the water. If you can get the box open, I'll shake them in so that you don't get burned."**

**He carefully opens the box, and hands it to me, watching as I shake them into the pot, being careful to avoid getting burned too much. After they're in, I start to gently stir them, letting the hot water soften them and get them completely under the water before handing Nate the spoon and gently guiding his hand in figure eights. After a couple of minutes, I let go, and he stirs by himself, keeping up the nice rhythm. His eyes light up a bit, and I beam as he watches his hand stirring the spaghetti like a kid who just got a new toy. After it's done, I quickly strain it before heating up the sauce in the saucepan, waiting until it starts to bubble before pouring it in with the noodles. Mixing it up for a couple minutes, I set out a couple of bowls, getting a little for each of us before we head out to the living room and sit on the couch. I eat a bit slowly, and take my bowl in and rinse it out when I'm done before setting it in the dishwasher. Then, I quickly take care to the other dirty dishes in the sink before heading out to check on Nate. He's asleep on the couch, and I smile a bit, taking care of his bowl and fork before carefully picking him up and carrying him up to his room, setting him carefully on his bed before covering him up with his blanket. I quietly shut his bedroom door before heading downstairs and glancing around, rolling up my sleeves. The night's still young, and I have a lot of work to do if I'm going to help Nathan get through this.**

(I hope you guys enjoy it so far, and I'll make sure to get another chapter up soon! I'll see all you wonderful people in the next chapter!)


End file.
